


What Happens in Vegas

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, First Time, Humor, Multi, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says "I love you" like an orgy. Vaguely Season 7, but that's not really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

Daniel should have understood a long time ago that of course Jack O'Neill and Las Vegas would go together like....oh, what, exactly. French fries and catsup. Beer and bratwurst. Like that.

They arrived on the Strip just at sundown, and when the four of them piled out of the air-conditioned cocoon of Teal'c's SUV and brushed the Dorito debris and Cheetos dust from their thighs, the desert air was saturated with muted color from the horizontal rays of the sun, even though its red disk was invisible behind the towering buildings. It was exactly the same atmosphere as Abydos at sunset, and Daniel's breath caught, just for a minute.

He glanced around, hoping no one had caught the pain flitting across his face, the quick sideswipe of memory. Because he didn't want to ruin the moment. They had all tried their best to meet him halfway, actually way more than halfway, since his descension. He didn't want any of them, Jack especially, to think he was unhappy or brooding or one thing that was worrisome, on this trip. They were all hyper-keyed to his moods these days, which was touching and aggravating and overwhelming, all at once.

A sidelong glance at Jack showed him that Jack seemed to be fine and had missed the quick shift in Daniel's thoughts; Jack seemed to not be reacting at all, even in his body language, to Daniel's momentary pang. Jack was pulling bags out of the back of the SUV, keeping Sam's in his left hand in what was probably an unconscious, bone-deep instinct of manners or chivalry, while handing Teal'c's bag over. Then Teal'c reached for Sam's bag, and Jack wouldn't let go of it. Daniel, hiding his smile, snuck in, leaning behind Jack to snag his own bag out of the truck, and so heard rather than saw Jack's "Aht." When Daniel turned, scanning past Sam, who was quietly smiling and stowing her sunglasses in a hardcase to slip them back into her shoulder purse, Teal'c had possession of her overnight case and Jack was striding ahead, toward the hotel door. Daniel grinned and muscled the hatch closed, taking care not to slam it. Jack made the shade of the awning, and tossed the truck keys to the valet. He and Teal'c had split the driving; Daniel and Sam had dozed and chatted in the back seat as the hot miles spooled away. Daniel stretched, and popped his spine, and followed his team into the shocking cold of the hotel lobby.

Jack led the way to the registration desk, but then ended up trailing the others to the elevators, stopping to engage in some kind of hurried negotiation with a concierge. Daniel saw a tip change hands and wondered what game of Jack's was afoot. Then the elevator dinged and the doors whispered open and that was that.

A slight frown creased Daniel's brow when they arrived at their rooms and he noticed that the booking was a pair of adjoining doubles. He hesitated just inside the first room's door, looking past two king-sized beds into the open connecting door to the room beyond, holding his leather backpack, uncertain where he was to go and reluctant to ask. He missed so many signals these days; was there one here? But Jack said nothing; Jack made no room assignments. Jack toed out of his shoes and stretched out full length on a bed and started scanning TV channels. Teal'c pulled the drapes apart on the floor-to-ceiling window and stood still to gravely examine the desert vistas. Sam disappeared into the other room, and in a moment Daniel heard the shower start.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He slowly stepped across to the wide bureau and placed his pack beside the television. But then, Jack paused his channel surfing on a cheesy, wholly inaccurate pseudoscience documentary-in-name-only about the Great Pyramids. Daniel had a moment of thinking that Jack had passed up two basketball games and a hockey game for this, but then he was sitting on the side of the bed next to Jack's socked feet and frowning and arguing with the narrator. Jack and Teal'c smirked.

Daniel was helpless to resist a snarky trashing of the unwashed, and Jack and Teal'c were only too happy, it seemed, to ask him leading questions and serve as his twin enablers. It took the dual interruptions of Sam emerging from the adjoining room in a powder-blue tracksuit, and a simultaneous knock at the hall door, to dislodge Daniel's thoughts from their contemptuous train.

Jack leaped up and answered the door. It was a bellman, pulling in a cart. Clearly previously arranged-for. With trays of finger food, and a -- yes. A bucket of champagne on ice. Daniel raised his eyebrows.

Jack herded (hustled, really) the man out, pushing another ready tip into his hands and taking charge of the cart. Jack wheeled it to the foot of the beds. Daniel leaned back on his hands and inadvertently found the remote. Sam sat down on the other bed, elbows on her knees, her hair tousled and damp, looking curious. Teal'c remained at the window, his hands behind him.

Jack was opening the champagne, skillfully and yet without fanfare or any sidelong glances to invite the others to admire his technique, and then he poured, and handed around glasses. Teal'c accepted one, though Daniel was sure he'd consume only a sip.

Jack pinned Daniel with a strangely intent gaze as he handed him a flute.

"To us," Jack said, and they all echoed, "To us," Daniel with a slight note of puzzlement. The champagne was excellent; crisp and not sweet.

Jack drank, and held on to his flute, looking at the bubbles, and swallowing again as he fiddled, turning the bottle and resettling it in its icy nest. Then he took another sip from his flute and set it on the cart. He seemed ... restless, Daniel realized. Nervous, if that were possible.

Jack picked up a strawberry -- a strawberry dipped in chocolate, Daniel identified. Daniel sipped a little more of his excellent dry champagne.

Jack stepped over to Sam, holding the strawberry carefully by the leaves.

He looked down and she looked up. She was smiling. He asked her, "Do you remember that old saying, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?'"

"Sir," she began, her smile fading, her voice uncertain, but Jack interrupted her.

"Ah! We're on vacation -- _Sam._"

"Jack, then." She swallowed, visibly. Jack was in profile to Daniel, and Daniel frowned again, wondering what Sam could see in Jack's eyes that would make her sit up straight and blush like that.

"While I realize," Jack said deliberately, looking at the strawberry and twirling it, still standing beside her at the foot of the bed, "that this is pushing the boundaries of not only 'don't ask, don't tell' and the fraternization regs, but both the civilian _and_ the military rules of sexual harassment...."

Letting his words trail off, Jack instead, and so typically, let his actions speak. He held the strawberry to her, a scant inch from her mouth, which was now, Daniel noted through his own substantial surprise, hanging open in apparent astonishment. Jack continued, "I figured it was worth a try." He tilted his head, still looking intently at Sam.

Who licked her lips and tilted her chin toward him and opened her mouth wider. Jack seemed to relax all over -- Daniel could see it in the set of his shoulders -- and gently slid the strawberry between her lips. She bit off the fruit, leaving the leaves in Jack's fingers. She chewed, her eyes locked with his. Daniel felt a distinct stirring between his legs as the heat haze rose between them, clear as the shimmer of sun on the desert outside.

Daniel cleared his throat as Sam, still holding Jack's gaze, swallowed the fruit. "Jack, uh, what are you suggesting, exactly. Because if Teal'c and I should--"

"An orgy, Daniel. I'm suggesting an orgy." Sam sat up straighter. Jack never looked at Daniel. He continued to watch Sam as he tossed the strawberry leaves over his shoulder. "A full scale, no holds barred, same sex, opposite sex, any kind of sex you want to indulge in, orgy."

"Grand Marnier, sir -- Jack," Sam said, quickly correcting her slip.

"Beg pardon?" Jack said, glancing at Daniel and then back to Sam. Jack dusted his fingers and cocked his head.

"The liqueur in the strawberry. Grand Marnier." She stood up, and stepped over to the tray on the cart beside Jack, moving him gently aside with a hand on his arm. "I think you should see for yourself."

She gripped his arm as she delicately picked up a strawberry, turned it in her fingers until she could hold it by the leaves, and fed it to the colonel. He closed his eyes. She left her fingertips on his lips after the strawberry was in his mouth.

"Um," Daniel said. "This could be awkward." He shifted on the bed, sitting up. He very much wanted to put a hand over his erection, but he hesitated to do something so blatant. Then he realized that there was really no point in even attempting to hide his reaction to Jack's words and actions. So he didn't.

Jack was chewing, smiling slightly, and now he was looking at Sam. She grinned. Having swallowed the strawberry, he kissed her fingertips. She reached for the zipper of her tracksuit jacket.

Jack turned to Daniel. He came over and took Daniel's champagne and drained it and put the empty glass on the cart.

"Only if we let it be," Jack said. He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. He was smiling again. "May I?" he asked, and when Daniel didn't move or speak, astonished, aroused, caught in the moment, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Daniel's.

Teal'c said to Sam, "I believe this is what is referred to as 'cutting to the chase.' "

"I believe you're right," Sam said. "You should try this. No liqueur. It's called a 'mango.' Here."

Daniel couldn't ascertain exactly what Sam was doing in terms of feeding Teal'c the mango, because Jack had followed the kiss with a great deal of body English once he realized Daniel was going to be receptive, or at least acquiescent.

Daniel discovered he had no desire to let Jack fret about those fine distinctions, and as soon as practicable he edged around on the bed in order to press himself full length against Jack, and presently his tongue was in Jack's mouth and his hands were under the back of Jack's loose, vaguely Hawaiian shirt. Jack was hard, too, Daniel was gratified to feel.

It was hard to smile and kiss Jack at the same time, but he managed. Surprising, gorgeous, unheard of -- many adjectives swirled through his brain, all of them tasting of champagne and risk. The smooth skin of Jack's back was so warm and so firm. And then Daniel realized that someone was tapping gently him on the shoulder and that Jack had eased their erections apart in order to begin unzipping Daniel's pants.

Daniel tilted his head back to see who was there, and it was Teal'c, offering him a bite of mango. Yes; good idea. Eat something. He'd need his strength. The fruit was creamy and dead ripe; much better than the typically half-green mangoes he had been disappointed by in Colorado. Teal'c, Daniel noticed muzzily, had taken his shirt off, or perhaps Sam had taken it off of him, and in one hand he held the mango and in the other a wedge of lime. Daniel's eyes got wide and he tilted his head back even further, pleasantly stretching the line of his throat, and he found himself accepting a bite of fruit and a lime-juice chaser at the same time that Jack's warm mouth closed around his dick. Jack growled, an intense buzz of vibration.

Daniel had to groan, too, and his head fell against Teal'c's arm. The mango with lime was tart and melted in his mouth. It was all such a blur. He didn't want it to be a blur; where had his glasses got to, anyway?

He heaved and rolled a little, dislodging his dick and drawing a curse from Jack, which Daniel tried to soothe with a gentle pet to the hair, and then he found himself propped against Teal'c's chest, and kissing him. So tender, so soft. Warmth spread over Daniel's skin, like desert sunlight.

Again, Jack's mouth, hot and wet, and Daniel's hips moved to meet it. Teal'c shifted, easing an arm under Daniel's head, and Daniel groaned at that, too, at the jolt of being able to relax into Teal'c's strength. Too many hands, then, too many to count, on his hips, gripping his shoulders. Teal'c's careful mouth on his. He was bathed in heat. Someone was deftly unbuttoning his shirt -- that must be Sam, by process of elimination, and that must be her mouth teasing his nipples with gentle nips. Daniel kept making helpless pleasure noises, and clutched, and their skin rounded under his hands, and he bucked into Jack's mouth.

The blanketing sensations swamped everything, even his momentary feeling that this was unjust, that he was getting significantly more than his fair share of the action. But he had no volition to resist. He lay there, able, just barely, to pet whatever skin connected with his palms and fingertips, and let them touch him, let them play. He was willing to let go, fully willing to lie there and come in Jack's mouth if that's what Jack wanted, willing to ride this surprising wave, but in an unmeasureable while, Jack's fingers pressed into Daniel's hips and Jack's busy mouth slowed and -- exquisite torture -- drew off. Losing that central focus allowed Daniel to open his eyes.

Jack was gazing fondly at him, his lips red and wet. He was shirtless now, too, and there was something odd about him, not nearly as odd as the overall fact of him being shirtless and tangled in a bed with his team in Las Vegas, of course. But something else, something smaller, a wrong note in his oh-so-familiar appearance. After a second, Daniel identified it -- Jack wasn't wearing dogtags. Daniel had seen him down to skin more times than he could count in the base showers, but always wearing dogtags. The slight thrill of _difference_ skated along Daniel's already hypersensitized skin and he shivered. Jack's smile widened and he reached for a nipple, rubbing gently with a firm fingertip. Daniel shivered again, panting, and groped for his own dick, pressing the heel of his hand against the head, trying to anchor himself again after sinking in this sea of touch.

He licked his lips and realized he'd lost track of the other two and he glanced around. There was a pillow under his head now, instead of Teal'c's muscled arm. Which explained the newest visual shock -- Sam and Teal'c had moved to the other bed, and Daniel had glanced over just in time to see Sam give a final tweak to the condom that she had apparently just situated, and ease herself forward on knees spread around Teal'c's impressive abs, and sink down.

"Samantha," Teal'c murmured, and rounded her breasts into his hands. Daniel watched them wide-eyed, and realized he was gently brushing Jack's bent leg with his heel and moving his hand on his own dick.

Sam leaned forward over Teal'c, her spine straight, her eyes falling closed, bracing herself on his shoulders. She moved herself on him, carefully rising and falling, the strokes gently accelerating. Daniel met Jack's eyes again. Jack was naked, too, now. And hard, sitting there at ease between Daniel's legs. Daniel licked his lips.

"Did you flip a coin or something?" Daniel said. His voice was hoarse and sounded unfamiliar.

"Drew straws," Jack said, deadpan.

He shifted, crawling up until he could lie on Daniel and meet his smile with kisses. Jack's weight, Jack's controlled strength, covering him. Jack's ripe mouth on his. Daniel brought his arms around Jack's ribs again and kissed back, not hurrying, feeling the needy swell of his own dick, responding to Jack, to the whole cracked situation, and he groaned and hitched his hips until he found skin and muscle to push against.

"You don't want it like that, do you?" Jack whispered to him between kisses, as Daniel made a frustrated noise and sought for his mouth, wanting touch and not words, and continued to push against Jack with urgency.

Jack moved his mouth along Daniel's jaw, and down to that intense, perfect spot just under it, where the soft skin pulsed with Daniel's racing heart.

"I think we can do better than this, eh?" Jack said, punctuating his theory with a substantial shove of his dick into the welcoming hollow of Daniel's hip.

"God, Jack," was all Daniel could say, kissing and holding on tight. His final stage of arousal was building, spreading from his balls in a shimmering blur.

Jack braced himself over Daniel, and he was still _talking_! Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed Jack's shoulder, pushing harder. His body was running away with him; he wanted to come. He was caught in the current and headed right over the falls.

"So tell me, Daniel," Jack insisted, his kisses just as compelling as that velvet voice, and he moved his hips to the side so that Daniel was thrusting into empty air, "what gets you off the hardest? Topping or bottoming?"

Daniel growled his frustration and used Jack's previous patient instructions against him, and Jack let him do it, reading Daniel's intentions immediately: Daniel hooked his heel under Jack's calf and grabbed hard at his shoulders and flipped them. His turn to take control of tasting Jack's neck, Jack's mouth, groaning, openmouthed and sloppy in his interrupted rush to orgasm. Jack's turn to moan raggedly and push his hips up against Daniel's groin.

Daniel levered up on his hands to see it -- unbelievable, wonderful, Jack spread under him, the stretched line of his neck, his peaked nipples, the flush of his skin. Then Daniel was startled into laughter, because in quick succession a tube of lube and a short strip of condom packages bounced into the center of Jack's chest.

Daniel glanced at the other bed. Teal'c and Sam had also rolled, but they were moving slowly, the tight round of Teal'c's ass clenching and unclenching methodically under the bracelet of Sam's calfs, and both of them were watching.

Daniel grinned and shook his head, amazement, and Sam grinned back and -- hilarious -- gave him a thumbs up. Then she tilted her face to Teal'c and pulled him down for a kiss. Daniel returned his attention to Jack, who was already busy with the supplies so thoughtfully bestowed on them, insinuating his hands between their groins. Daniel shifted and tried to accommodate.

The lube was cold, the rubber was too tight, but, then, after all, Daniel was harder than he ever remembered being, and then Jack told him with his eyes to come on, that nothing more was needed, that he was ready for this, beyond ready, and so Daniel carefully gathered Jack's knees into the crooks of his elbows and let Jack hold him in place until he could slide home.

No thinking at all after that -- only a confusion of ecstatic groaning from four voices, the sweet slaps of skin on skin, the hot embrace of Jack's body. Daniel held tight, and moved.

"That's it, Daniel," Jack was chanting, "that's it, take it, Daniel, come on...."

Slow crescendo of pleasure, obliterating everything, sensation the only reality.

Daniel came-to panting, sweaty, his face in Jack's neck, collapsed in a sprawl on Jack's chest, Jack's hand uncomfortably pressed under him where Jack had jerked himself to finish as close as possible to Daniel, Jack's other arm holding him. Moans and encouragement were still filling the warm air, and Daniel blinked and turned his head. Teal'c and Sam had switched again, and had rolled almost to the far edge of the bed, and she was atop him now, grinding her hips, her head thrown back, and he was watching her intently, his far hand braced at her hip, his other hand between him to let her rub against his fingers. As Daniel watched, Teal'c's hips jerked and he closed his eyes, silently finishing inside her. Daniel closed his own eyes and pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, feeling Jack's arm settle more closely around him. Jack eased his other hand out from between them and Daniel grunted in relief. They lay there, the peaceful silence spreading out.

Jack stirred and Daniel, instantly remembering that Jack would probably need -- something. Cleaning up, yes, certainly... Where were Daniel's manners. He raised up on his hands again, with difficulty -- the lethargy was gorgeous -- and raised his eyebrows. Jack half smiled at him and jerked his thumb toward the bathroom. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and pulled out, reluctant in all senses. Jack rolled away and off the bed. Daniel watched him go, and his sense of confusion and astonishment returned. He looked at the others.

Sam had slid to Teal'c's far side, facing Daniel, one leg thrown over Teal'c's middle, and Daniel frowned and hitched to his feet and in one rather unbalanced arc landed at their side. Teal'c extended an arm as soon as he saw Daniel move and Daniel lay down and snuggled close. He waited there, pressed against their sides, for Jack. He put a cautious hand on Sam's hip, and pressed a kiss to Teal'c's side. He realized his feet were hanging off the bed, and he smiled. Sam's free hand came to rest in his hair. Daniel closed his eyes to the soothing sound of water running.

He didn't open them immediately when he felt the warm swipe of a cloth, and then Jack leaned over him to presumably offer Teal'c the same treatment and, most probably, get rid of Teal'c's condom for him. Daniel smiled. Jack was humming under his breath.

Then Jack said, "Hitch over; running out of bed here," and then it was a giggly awkward tangle until they could all settle in the same bed. Instead of a blanket of blankets, Daniel had a blanket of skin. He found he couldn't stop smiling.

He heard Sam sigh, and felt Teal'c's rumble of contentment. Jack was pressed against him, his head on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel's half doze was broken by Sam's thoughtful voice.

"I do have a question, actually," Sam said.

Jack snorted and adjusted his head on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel expected Jack's eyeroll, a smart remark about geeks, but Jack's voice was sincere and ... peaceful. Satisfied. Daniel opened his eyes in astonishment, and discovered that the plain white ceiling looked far too ordinary.

Jack was saying, "I suppose we could entertain a question."

Teal'c weighed in, "There is nothing intrinsically negative about a question."

Jack confirmed, "Questions are good."

He felt movement, transmitted through Teal'c's broad back, and knew that Sam or Jack was petting something, somewhere. He closed his eyes again and smushed himself closer to Teal'c, and then on his other side, Jack hitched nearer in response.

Sam said, and Daniel could hear the smile in her voice, "I understand the first principle that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas..."

"Oh good," Jack said, and now his almost-sarcasm was back, but softened.

Sam would not be interrupted. "But is anyone in addition to me in favor of letting this happen in Colorado, at least sometimes?"

"I," Teal'c said, succinct and sure.

"Count me in," Jack said, immediate and enthusiastic.

A pat to his stomach from Sam. "Okay, then, Daniel?"

He turned his head to kiss Teal'c's back. His legs were pinned under someone's legs; probably Jack's. He couldn't muster the energy to investigate.

"Mmm," Daniel said, long and pleased, and groped with his hand and Sam caught it. Someone sighed, relief and satisfaction.

Jack said thoughtfully, "More strawberries, kids, before we head on over to the MGM Grand? I was promised a floor show, you know."

"And I was promised a steak dinner," Sam chimed in.

"And I was promised a garden of roses," Teal'c said, laughing without laughing.

"Aht!"

And that was too much for Daniel. His joy bubbled over, like the champagne they'd only begun to drink. He pushed against their embrace to get up on one elbow. Sam was up on her elbow, too, looking around the room with a thoughtful expression, so Daniel leaned over Teal'c to kiss her. He had a feeling Jack was going to be very, very late for that concert. But he had a feeling they'd find a way to make it up to him.

end.


End file.
